The story of Shade Knight
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: I am kicking up a new series but first things first, I have made a new OC, Shade V. Knight. This tale will see this young teen face new friends and foes with power that is like of a super hero. Join her as she embarks on the first adventure in the series. So, stop reading this and start reading the story.
1. Chapter 1

The scenerio now begins as we enter to the perspective of the white siberian husky herself, Shade V. Knight. She is now thinking to herself as she is laying on her comfy bed trying to sleep and prepare for Monday. She thinks about who she is as a person, pondering due to the fact that nobody had really asked her. Here is how she would sum it up for most people who asked.

She is a sixteen year old Siberian Husky who's fur color is the equivalent of dark brown, but her paws are white oddly enough. She has the personality that a lot of people like for some reason she could not understand. She just liked to have fun with people as she was never able to have fun as a child. Many guys have considered her beautiful, which has caused a lot of trouble with other girls. But she prides herself in her beauty and often doesn't considers others, but hey who needs others when you have beauty, right? As for her past she grew up in a small little town of River Town, a place known for danger as people are drug attics and abusers. She knew even as a child that she was not destined for a life of that misery so she gathered all of the money she could and ran to the place filled with hopes and dreams, Station Square. She was only ten but had very little education but luckily a certain family named the Knights adopted the young pup as their own. This family in particular were hard working people so she started slowly but assuredly and soon she became top in her class in middle school. That is truly what got her into the high school where she currently attends, Station Square high school. she is in her freshmen year and she is already getting along with all of the popular kids. Life just to seem great in general.

Shade knew her mind had so much to think about but as any tired and bored dog would do she slumbered on throughout the night as she gets ready for tomorrow but soon her whole world was going to be changed.


	2. Here's Hawkie!

_hey guys I just want to say thank you as always, I have learned that you can thank somebody to much and also the new addition to this story Zonsonils belongs to the writer zosonils. Stay frostie!_

As the sun wakes up, so does shade herself. It is now Monday in Station Square, a day that most teens dread but she oddly enough doesn't. She wakes up and does her regular routine and usually speeds through them but there is one thing a girl could never rush, her hair and makeup. It usually takes her up to thirty minutes to an hour a day, but she perfects it. She now heads downstairs with her bag and heads to her school, Station Square high school. Along the way she encounters her long time buddy, Zosonils.

"Hey Zoes." Said a tired husky.

"Hey, can you stop calling me that?" Said Zosonils

"Fine Zoes, I will call you zosonils from now on."

"Thank you, I swear I was getting so annoyed of that name. That name is like playing with Navi."

"So, I wanted to ask you if I could copy of your notes for Global Studies."

"Why, you should take notes in his class."

"I, in my defense, was tired and this morning I had to do my makeup."

"Now you are trying to be the next Topaz? I will let you copy this last time."

"Thank you Zosonils, I love you."

And so they both disappeared into their classes, awaiting a long and boring day. Luckily for Shade, she was a quick thinker and so she made up for all of her assignments on time. Ms. Knight now was finished with her day as she walked the streets she knew alone today. She kept walking as usual until she saw this stuffed animal that was of a hawk. She did what most teenagers would do and simply kicked the cute little hawk out of her way.

"Ow, that hurt!" Said the Hawk.

"Who said that?" Said Shade.

"It is I, the great and powerful hawk. No just kidding it was the hawk that you just kicked."

Shade now was terrified and soon started to run as fast as she could to her house. Within a matter of minutes she reached her house and went to her table. She at first was paranoid with the little possessed hawk but she soon calmed down. Shade Knight had done all of her homework and nightly chores and she was now in her cute black and pink PJ's. As she entered the door she looked in her room to see a certain stuffed animal on her banister, the one she encountered earlier.

 _oh no, what will happen now with Shade and this new and mysterious hawk?_


	3. Aether

The scene starts at the room where Shade is looking at the mysterious stuffed animal hawk is perched on her shelf. She is terrified by the fact that the animal she kicked earlier was now in her room looking at her. The hawk however was very relaxed as he knew that they were going to be bond buddies as he called it.

now is thinking to herself about what she should do.

"Okay Shade a weird hawk is staring at you, you need to get out because you know how Annabelle ends." Said Shade to herself.

She made a quick move to the door but the powerful bird simply put a barrier around the door making Shade fall over on the floor.

"Okay Shade, we need to talk." Said the hawk through telepathy.

"What are you going to do to me?" Said the scared husky.

"I am going to tell you why I am here."

"Okay."

"So I am here because I am a representative of the elite animal squad and I need help from you."

"In what way could I possibly help you?"

"Well I need what we call a host and the whole squad is almost filled but I need to find somebody. I was randomly spawned to Station Square and when you touched me you activated my earthbond which to put it in simple words made me connect to you, So basically you are stuck with me.

"Why would I believe a stuffed animal, I must be going insane." Said Shade

"Why wouldn't you, we are cute and adorable but this is only my incognito mode. I will transform tomorrow into a baby hawk and I grow alongside with you."

"You talk to much, you haven't told me what your name is!"

"I don't have a name, you need to make mine up for me."

Shade had thought about cool names she could name the male hawk, but she had very little names.

"How about Jet being your name?" Said Shade.

"Sorry can't do that, he is to underrated."

"How about aether."

"Now that sounds cool, alright I have to sleep now so goodnight Shade."

"I guess good night."

The two then departed from this regular world to the dream world, but they both hope that things don't go wrong, but hey it is up to fate to decide that.


	4. Most of life

_Hey guys it is Freedomfighters123 and I have another chapter for you today. I want to say that the cover art and the character Zosonils belongs to Zosonils so you should check her channel out. As always stay awesome and frostie. Also I have a new account on wattpad, it is Jojothestarboy so I would love it if you guys could show some support there too. Now lets get into the story of Shade Knight._

 _Shade wakes up abruptly by the noise outside due to construction in her neighborhood. She walks to the bathroom, grumbling but she heads downstairs to find out that she slept past her alarm so she quickly brushed her hair and left to Station Square High School. She barely made it on time and was panting by the end of her excessive run to the school. She had a lot to do since she still needed to make up work._

 _"Damn high school stories, I hate you." Shade said to herself._

 _In the meanwhile a certain Hawk was going to the main headquarters of the elite animal squad. He was excited to tell the news to everybody as it took him some time to find the right host. He didn't think people would want to be with him due to his attitude. So he now flew inside in his spirit form hoping to find some the animals, but surely enough he does. He explains to them that he has finally found the host. The two other animals there, the panda and the lion walk him up to a pedestal where he will not only be able to be a hawk but also be inducted officially into the squad. Aether was ready to be a part of the squad._

 _The Lion started to chant the first verse of the text,"You will have to promise to do many things but the most important being to help others against the evils of the world. You will have to never give up even when everything seems against you and your host."_

 _Then the rest of the short text was read by the Panda," Will you, Aether the Hawk, be the best animal to be?"_

 _"Yes Panda."_

 _"Then let you become of the hawk you were meant to be!"_

 _Soon the spirit of the Aether soon transformed into a real life Hawk but instead of brown feathers he has black feathers._

 _"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it."_

 _"Your welcome aether, it is our pleasure. Also remember that tomorrow is the raffle, you and your host have to be here, see you later." Said the Lion and the Panda._

 _Aether now flew in the air and he felt like he was on top of the world. The sky felt like his heaven, like he never wanted to come down. Aether was witnessing true happiness._

 _"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky." Said aether out loud for the world to hear._

 _But he knew he had to head back to tell Shade about the raffle. He got a new start in life, he is going to make the most of it._


	5. Choose your weapon

So Aether uses his new ability to fly to Shade herself. He loved the feeling of the wind against him, made him feel more free. It took him some time as he was confused of where exactly her school was but then he remembered where it was located. He flew with the mighty wings of angels and soon he arrived just to hear a loud bell.

"Yea, yea, I am saved by the bell." Said Aether

A certain tired husky was heading out to the street when she Aether call her name. She walked to him just to see that he was a real hawk, shock was the only word to describe her feeling.

"How are you a real hawk now?" Said Shade.

"The elite animal squad inducted me in so now we can get cool powers and weapons."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay so tommorow we are going to the headquarters to choose and meet the other members."

"I see so lets get home then."

And so the duo had proceeded to go to bed, one was excited and couldn't wait while the other one was scared out of her mind. All she cared about was the beauty of the face and boys but soon she is going to have more responsibilities, she asked herself, am I ready?

The day went by like a snail, slow. So the duo show up to the event but see eleven other people who were hosts. Shade had met not all of the animals and hosts but half of them. All of the hosts and animals talked until they were announced to gather with their animal. All the people including Shade. The announcer told all of them that they will choose by random and so the first names to be picked were the hawk and his host.

"Yay, we get to go first." Said

"We need to choose well young padewon." Said Aether

So they look through displays of any weapon you could imagine but Shade just seemed to not be interested in any of them.

"Oh my goodness, that is the coolest and shiniest magnum pistol I have ever seen, we need to get it."

"No Aether we can't, we wouldn't do that much good with it."

"Your no fun Shade!"

Amira then saw something that caught her eye, a spellbook.

"No, I know what you are thinking Shade, we are not going to get the magic book."

"Why not, it looks cool and has sick powers beyond our imagination." Said Shade

"There are way to many stories with people using magic, so no." Said Aether

The announcer asked if they have chosen and Shade answers yes as she tells them that they will take the spellbook.

The black hawk was frustrated out of his mind and so Shade made a deal that he will get to choose the abilities they have.

"Fine but I have to wait till next chapter to do so, come on!" Said Aether


	6. Powerball!

So, The teenage husky and her hawk, Aether, came together for the second part of the ritual for the Elite Animal Squad, the Power Ball.

"Okay Shade we have ourselves the most important part of the ritual, the power ball." Said Aether

"What is the Power Ball?" Said Shade.

"You see that big rainbow colored Jar on the pedestal, that is the power ball jar. They are going to pull out three balls from there and we have to choose out of the three. Unfortunately for us we are the last ones since we chose first in the first part." Said Aether

So the Duo had to wait for an hour, watching other people get powers such as teleportation or super speed. Aether was pumped for this event since this is his first time seeing it in person but Shade had a few thoughts about what kind off powers she would want. Her thought bubble had suddenly pumped as Aether let her know that they were on deck.

"Finally, this event is as long as FreedomFighters123's writers block." Said Aether.

"True story." Said Shade.

So now it was their turn for a shot at true power. The two had to come together and watch as the jar of power rolled. The main animal, the wolf, pulled out one blue ball, one white ball and one orange ball. The blue ball was the power of invisibility, the white ball is the power to see the future and finally the orange ball was the power to duplicate yourself.

"We are definitely not doing the invisibility, but the future one sounds nice." Said Aether

"Well Hawk it is after all your choice." Said the curious Husky.

"Alright, I will pick it."

So the Hawk picks the future ball as it is a key power for battle and life. Aether now flies the husky back to her house. They entered the house just to fall asleep in the present.


	7. Discontinued

_**Hi Everybody, this is BigWriting and if you are reading this then you are reading my announcement or next move for better writing. I am discontinuing this story, it saddens me but I know that it needed to be done. I feel like these stories have so much potential but I just needed to move forward with my writing career. If anybody wants to use these characters or storylines then that is fine. Thank you and have a frosty day!**_


End file.
